(B) Materials Synthesis Component[unreadable] The four research groups (Wooley, Hawker, Frechet and Taylor) have further developed multifunctional nanoparticle platforms that can be used for the targeting, detection and treatment of acute pulmonary and systemic vascular injury. Significant achievements in the area of biodistribution and promising initial efforts in selective targeting of cell surface receptors have occurred in the last year. The Synthesis Component Team has established a high degree of integration in terms of the division of labor and research goals which has permitted a limited number of nanoscale materials platforms to be advanced. The exchange of samples, skills and personnel between the groups has occurred on a daily basis and through monthly team meetings, more broadly across the PEN, in the design, development and testing of materials within the Imaging Sciences Component and Animal Models Component. Further integration of the respective components will allow for the directed development of the most promising platforms for nanoscale diagnostic and therapeutic agents.